The present invention relates to a battery charger, particularly a replaceable cartridge type high speed nickel-cadmium battery charger.
Conventionally, a nickel-cadmium battery charger is generally provided by manufacturers as standard or optional accessory. In the world today, there is an increasing number of electric devices using nickel-cadmium batteries, such as electric hand tools, photo cameras, video cameras, lighting fixtures, mobile phones, radio equipment, notebook computers, and many others For convenience, rechargeable batteries are often used as a power source. As the use of such batteries in our daily life is becoming more and more common, charging of rechargeable batteries and reliability of charging units are very important. However, as leisure time in living nowadays is very tight, there is a tendency that the shorter the time of charging, the better. With modern technology, it is not difficult to produce a battery charger which can completely charge a battery within one hour or even half an hour. However, precautions should be taken in charging of batteries because improper charging can shorten the service life of a battery. Hence, there is a need for improvement of charging technology.
Moreover, because of price competition, most battery chargers accompanying such devices comprise low-speed chargers or simple chargers, none of them being satisfactory in both time required for charging and adequate in service life of the battery. Therefore, consumers have a need for a high-speed charger of a second charger so that they can have one charger at home and another at an office.
The design and production of an outstanding battery charger does not only benefit general consumers, but the economics of the nation as well. Moreover, a charger which can be used with different size/configurations of rechargeable batteries as used in different electric devices is preferable, both from an economic view point for convenience of using. Such a design, if successful, will minimize consumption of money and natural resources.
The aforesaid design can provide additional value to electric devices, and make them more competitive in the international market. Moreover, a charger which can be used for different rechargeable batteries can minimize stock requirements for electric device dealers, and can provide consumers with a versatile charger at a competitive price.